Talk:Sesame Street Magazine
crop Ssmag.199203.jpg Ssmag.199403.jpg Ssmag.200003.jpg Ssmag.198910.jpg Ssmag.199012.jpg Ssmag.19900102.jpg Ssmag.199010.jpg Ssmag.19850304.jpg Ssmag.19900708.jpg Ssmag.199902.jpg Ssmag.1988010203.jpg Ssmag.198210.jpg Ssmag.1981summer.jpg Ssmag.199404.jpg Ssmag.199011.jpg Parking these here in case we can crop some to get the covers we're missing. —Scott (message me) 18:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Download? The article says that the magazine is available as a download at Sesameworkshop.org... Does anyone know where you can download it? I can't find it on the site. -- Danny (talk) 18:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :There's a link to it at the very bottom. They update it every month or two. There's some good cast pictures in their November 2009 issue, but they're all too blurry to use here. -- MuppetDude 18:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's what I see at the bottom... What am I missing? -- Danny (talk) 18:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I meant that there's a link at the bottom of the article's page. My bad. -- MuppetDude 18:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah! Got it, thank you. :) I put the link at the top of the page too, so other people won't miss it like I did. -- Danny (talk) 18:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) International versions? I am wondering if there have been more versions of the Sesame Street Magazine in other countries like there werde different productions of the Fraggles in Germany, France and United Kingdom? I think I remember that I regularly read the Sesamstraße Magazin when I was a kid here in Germany. And as we had a dubbed version of Sesame Street over here the magazines content might be slightly different. There were stories with the german characters Tiffy, Samson and Finchen. I can't remember on concrete stories from the magazine, sorry. — Arvid (talk) 17:18, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Here is an auction from german eBay. On the cover is a picture of Samson and Tiffy. — Arvid (talk) 17:26, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :: Sesamstraat has its own magazine as well. During the early 1980's, the monthly (store bought) magazines featured articles from the classic Sesamstraße magazines as well as American contents (sometimes from books like The Sesame Street Dictionary) and Dutch material. (Every now and then, Dutch characters Tommie and Pino would interact with Samson and Tiffy.) ::After a hiatus, the Sesamstraat magazine returned - sans German characters - in January 1992. Starting in its fifth year (1997), the Sesamstraat Maandblad (monthly issue) could also be received by subscription. It still exists to this day. -- Jogchem 22:21, 11 February 2007 (UTC) 22:20, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Discontinued? I heard a rumor that this magazine has been discontinued or is now only published as a very small supplemental section to Parenting or something like that, but I can't seem to turn up anything searching for info about it, even at Sesame Workshop's website. Anyone know what's happening with this? I haven't seen any issues more recent than March 2006 at the library where I work and they archived most of back issues. George B. (talk) 04:26, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :It wouldn't surprise me. It's been a supplement to Parenting since around 2002 -- all of the issues after that have "A supplement to Parenting" on the cover. I don't know if they stopped or not -- we should probably just pick up an issue of Parenting and see. -- Danny (talk) 10:50, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::All right, good idea. The library I work at gets that magazine too, so I'll just check recent issues and see if I can get any information. ... Hmm, haven't been able to get any info on that yet, but the official website for ''Parenting magazine claims it's still around and is promoting it as coming with the subscription. George B. (talk) 18:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Staff The "as of 1991" information feels dreadfully old to me, for a publication still in print. Do we really need that at the top of the page? -- ''Scott (talk) 14:02, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll put that on the Sesame Street Magazine notes page for now... -- Danny (talk) 14:19, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Individual Issues Does anybody think that we should have individual pages for each individual issue of Sesame Street Magazine, like we do for each issue of Muppet Magazine. People with certain issues could list the content for the issues that they can. --Minor muppetz 02:50, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, there's only 26 issues of Muppet Magazine, but there's at least 350 issues of Sesame Street Magazine. Right now, we're trying to collect all the covers, illustrators and subscription type information. Once we've got that done, then we can think about expanding the article... -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::If in case this ever happens... -- Zanimum 19:23, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, it's happening. Believe it! -- Scott (talk) 19:33, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::: : - ) Okay, I do believe! (Does this mean "it's happening, it's just a matter of time until we put a push onto SSM articles" or "go ahead, get that information off this talk page, and on to a seperate article"?) -- Zanimum 12:54, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::::It's hard to say. I've been "working" on the Sesame Magazine article for a while now, taking notes on the Sesame Street Magazine notes page. It's going to be a big-ass article, at some point. My gut feeling is, if you've got a scan of the issue cover, then make the page. If you don't, then just leave it here for now. -- Danny (talk) 13:01, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::::: That's a cool page, didn't know it existed. Would you mind there being a link to it, from the main article? While I can easily make a scan of it, I'll leave it here, let it rest for a couple months. -- Zanimum 13:20, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's in the Sesame Street Magazine category, along with a couple other notes pages. I need to work some more on the notes -- obviously, I've only gotten up to 1975 so far. I'll get to it soon, and make the whole shebang into a real article. Meanwhile, if you could scan the cover of the issue you have (or any issues you have), please add it to the cover gallery. We're trying to collect all of them! -- Danny (talk) 13:41, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::There going to be any further action on this? I can get this magazine from the library system where I work at. I have a fairly recent copy in my possession currently. George B. (talk) 21:25, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I dunno, I sort of lost track of it for a while. If you have some stuff to add, go ahead! -- Danny (talk) 12:09, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::'K, you got it. I'll get on it ASAP. George B. ''(talk) 03:57, 29 September 2006 (UTC) January/February 1991 January/February 1991 is the "Special 20th Anniversary Issue" of ''CTW Sesame Street Magazine. ; Cover: Cover is of Big Bird standing in front of fireworks.The fireworks are credited to Superstock. ; Sesame Street Family Album: "This is Elmo. He has changed very much since he was a baby. When he was a baby, he was very small and couldn't talk. Now he's bigger and he likes to talk a lot. How have you changed since you were a baby? How do you think you will change this year?" ; Index: page 1, Ernie, illustrator Richard Walz. "This issue is brought to you by the letters A to Z and by the number 10." ; WOW!: pages 2 to 3, a poem about wonderment. Poem by Marge Kennedy, illustrator Susan Swan. ; Playtime with Grover: pages 4 to 9, "listening to a story/cutting/talking about a scene". Scene includes Linda with Sherlock Hemlock, Ernie with Rubber Duckie on the tire swing, Gordon playing a flute in the window of 123 Sesame Street, Prairie Dawn waving out the window to Luis and baby Gaby in another window, Cookie Monster eating an apple in a ground floor window, and Grover's mommy looking out a back window of the building behind 123, facing into Big Bird's nest. Illustrator Maggie Swanson. ; I Can Do It!: Pages 10 to 11, Linda signs "sign" (with Betty Lou), "read" (with Big Bird), "sing" (with Placido Flamingo), "draw" (with Bert), "climb" (with Barkley), and "tell" "jokes" with Elmo and Ernie. Photographer Steve and Anita Shevett, illustrator Jane Yamada. ; A-Mazing Myths: pages 12 to 13, with mazes for a pegasus, dragon, and a mermaid. Illustrator Rodica Prato. ; Spliting Image: pages 14 to 15, Grover has a kaleidoscope and is looking at Cookie, Bert, Ernie, Big Bird, and himself through it, creating a matching game. Illustrator Lauren Attinello, kaleidoscope photos Peach Reynolds. ; Butterfly A B C: pages 16 to 17, looking at shapes on butterfly wings, that look like all 26 letters of the alphabet. Photographer Kjell B. Sandved. ; The Count's New Year's Party: pages 18 to 19, counting items numbering 1 to 10 as Little Jerry and the Monotones (as violinists), a cow, Grover, Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Little Bird, Big Bird, the Count, and his bats all try to stay awake. Poem by Marge Kennedy, illustrator by Mary Grace Eubank. ; Now... ...and Then: pages 20 to 21, comparing modern life to life in the 1920s or 1930s. Grover rings his cloth through a dryer, while Super Grover takes his cape out of the dryer; Gladys the Cow talks on a wooden phone, while her modern counterpart speaks on a corded punch-button phone; Betty Lou sits and a table, listening to a radio and drinking a cup of juice, while in modern times she listens to a cassette deck, while drinking from a Tetrapak; Cookie frys eggs sunny-side up on a iron oven and a modern oven; Betty Lou flies a biplane and a fighter jet; a monster drives a tin lizzie, and a convertable. Illustrator John Nez. ; What's It Like to Meet a Dinosaur?: pages 22 to 23, Allison goes with her mother and grandmother to the American Museum of Natural History in a photostory. She gets to touch a dinosaur tooth Mr. Falkner is showing. Shown are a Tricerotops, a Veloceraptor, and a Gorgosaurus. Photographer Bruce McCandless. ; Wow! It's 1991!: page 24, a calendar. Illustrator Scott Bricher. ; Dots Incredible!: page 29, pine tree connect the dots. Illustrator Joe Boddy. ; Readers' Pages: pages 30 to 31, paintings by Cecilia Kolonie (5, California), Amanda Laurel Ziehme (4.5, Texas), Brittany Bruns (5, Kansas), Ailis Cournane (5, Montreal), Joel Riley (4, Virginia), and poem by Katie Kathryn Vonhof Newman (5, Illinois). ; January Is A Great Month To... Learn A Magic Trick: Hole in your hand. Photographer Dennis Mosner. ; A Snowy Day: Back Cover, "How many hidden snowflake shapes can you find in this winter scene?", illustrator Jerry Smath.